Dripstone Cave
Locations within the cave include the Emperor's Pillar, Station Room, and Brightwater Cove. Overview Dripstone Cave can be accessed by exploring the well located in Cassardis. It is infested with Giant Rats, Giant Bats and Saurians. It is advised not to delve into the cave early in the game without the proper equipment, skills and curatives as Saurians have tough hides and will deal great damage to low-levelled parties. The cave can be divided into several areas. From the Cassardis well entrance, the path splits. One leads straight and the other leads to an underground stream. The dry path is infested with Giant Rats. Both routes have a Giant Bat problem. The main route is the straight path, which leads via a drop to a second area of the caverns, with a large rock formation called the Emperor's Pillar in its middle. There is a water-filled cove off from the Emperor's Pillar room, initially blocked by a boulder. The cave beyond becomes accessible during the quest Deeper Trouble - it leads out to the sea somewhere at Brightwater Cove. Once the Saurians have been cleared from the cave during Deeper Trouble, the rear cavern will be infested by Phantoms and Undead Warriors at night, and Bandits will be in the main cavern during the day. A barred door leads to a short tunnel off to where the Station Room is located. Here either Bandits or Spiders lurk, occasionally only mice will run into the walls at the party's approach. However, prematurely breaking the door's bar prevents pawns from obtaining one of the location knowledge stars for Dripstone Cave as they must enter the caverns from the Manamia Trail entrance and encounter the locked door. Once the party has cleared out the cave of Saurians both times, it can be a useful shortcut for travellers making the trip between Gran Soren and Cassardis since there are few enemies, the walk is short, and the party will wind up right inside Cassardis. Quests *Deep Trouble and Deeper Trouble - slay the Saurians *From A Different Sky - Part 6 - here are found Badge of Vows 57 and Badge of Vows 58 Loot The tunnels from the Cassardis well are full of Mushrooms, Large Mushrooms and Stagnant Shroom. In the main cavern Emperor's Pillar area, there is abundant Purple Anise and several Ore deposits - these are the only deposits in Gransys from which Sand-Layer Ore can be mined. The entire cave is a good source of Skulls, found scattered throughout. A side cave lit from a high water hole contains Grandgrapes, Mithridate and other plants. Harspud Juice and other minor items may also be found. There are numerous fishing pools, but Giant Fish are absent or very rare. Inhabitants *Giant Rats, Giant Bats, Snakes, and Mice *Before and during the Deep Trouble and Deeper Trouble quests there is an infestation of Saurians. **After both quests have been completed, the main cavern will be home to Bandits and at night the Brightwater Cove cave will contain Phantoms and Undead Warriors. *The Station Room is either full of Spiders or Bandits depending on the time of day. Achievements/Trophies *''Into Dripstone Cave'' - Enter the Dripstone Cave Pawn Travel Knowledge Knowledge flag or pawn comment locations: # Near the entrance, where the path splits into a fork. # After a right turn at the fork (from Cassardis) - at the small rotting bridge. # The Brightwater Cove chamber (initially blocked) # At the barred door coming from the Manamia Trail entrance - for the knowledge flag to activate, the door bars must be unbroken when visiting. Visiting from the Cassardis side, with the door barred or unbarred does not give knowledge. If the bar was broken before the knowledge flag was obtained, there are subsequent opportunities in New Game Plus. Pawn Chatter During Deeper Trouble: :"Burn the nest with a Throwblast!" :"Destroying the eggs will draw out the largest saurians." :"Saurian eggs are quick to burn." :"So many eggs..." Notes *The Saurians in the cave often present the first hard battle for a new Arisen - though Ice enchanted weapons and spells, and throwing the skulls found in the cave to curse the reptiles can make this hard battle a much easier one. *The geography of Dripstone Cave is wrong, partly due to its orientation - from the well, the rear passage exit is nearly due south when traveling underground, but is west-north-west overground.. Even if one assumes the compass is inaccurate underground and reorientates the map so that the entrances and exits align, this causes Brightwater Cove to be under the mountains between Seabreeze Trail and the Witchwood, and places the Emperor's Pillar under the Unusual Beach, with the side cave which is lit from a hole above directly under the sea near Warrior's Departure. Gallery Dragon's Dogma - Dripstone Cave Map Location.png| Area Map Category:Locations